1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) transceivers.
2. Background Art
In a wireless device, the power efficiency of a power amplifier (PA) can be increased by having the supply voltage signal provided to the PA track the instantaneous power being produced by the PA. This, however, requires close timing alignment between the supply voltage signal and the RF output signal of the PA. A timing mismatch between the two signals can lead to clipping/distortion in the desired RF output signal and increased unwanted out-of-band emissions by the wireless device.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.